Sou Eu !
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Como aquilo havia acontecido ? Como ele havia deixado que acontecesse ? Como ? Mas as coisas não iriam ficar assim. Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua miserável existência, ele faria com que ela voltasse a lembrar-se dele. Porque precisava dela e porque, simplesmente, a amava. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **InuYasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, são propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi (no dia em que eu tiver muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito dinheiro, talvez eu os compre xD).

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "¡Soy Yo !", de bruxi. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**SOU EU !**

Ele apertou os dentes, suportando a dor e as pontadas que sentia no ferimento às suas costas. Naraku os havia atacado de surpresa. O maldito havia aproveitado o fato de que eles estavam em desvantagem, por causa da última luta que tiveram, contra um youkai venenoso. Miroku não podia abrir o Buraco do Vento, Sango ainda estava gravemente ferida e mal podia usar o Osso Voador, e tampouco ele estava em condições muito melhores. Ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente. Naquele momento, a única que continuava de pé era Kagome. Mas as flechas da jovem estavam se esgotando rapidamente. Se não fizessem algo, eles não sairiam vivos daquela.

\- Afaste-se, Kagome ! - ela olhou para ele e o obedeceu. Afastou-se correndo, ficando atrás dele. Levantou sua espada, tensionando os músculos, ao sentir a dor atravessá-lo, e, com um potente rugido, ele lançou um de seus ataques, esperando que, com aquilo, fosse o suficiente.

A nuvem de poeira que se levantou turvou-lhe a vista e o fez tossir. Os espasmos fizeram-no perder o equilíbrio e a espada cair a um lado. Ele esticou um braço, procurando o corpo feminino, para certificar-se de que ela estava bem e a salvo, mas sua mão encontrou o vazio.

\- InuYasha ! - o grito fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça repentinamente. Piscou, tentando ver algo por entre a nuvem de poeira. Quando esta se dissipou, o seu sangue congelou-se: Naraku mantinha Kagome pressionada contra o seu corpo, com suas mãos asquerosas em suas costas e sua cintura, tocando-a, e, o pior: beijando-a. O grandessíssimo filho da puta estava beijando-a !

A fúria invadiu os seus sentidos e, com um potente rugido, lançou-se contra ele.

\- Bastardo miserável ! Solte-a ! - com um sorriso de satisfação, Naraku soltou-a e deixou cair a agora desmaiada jovem - Kagome ! - apoiou o pé em uma rocha próxima e tomou impulso, prendendo a _miko _no ar - Kagome, Kagome ! - Ela permaneceu com os olhos fechados. InuYasha sentiu o alívio percorrê-lo ao perceber a respiração ritmada e as batidas do coração dela. Ela estava bem, não estava ferida, estava bem. Concentrou os seus olhos dourados em seu arquiinimigo - Canalha ! Como você se atreveu ?!

\- Com ciúmes, InuYasha ? Mas se você já tem Kikyou, não acha que deveria deixar algo para os outros ? - apertou os dentes, o corpo inteiro tremendo de fúria.

\- Maldito ! - ele apanhou a espada do chão, e, ignorando a dor às suas costas, brandiu-a na direção de Naraku - Eu te matarei !

\- Hoje não, hanyou - e, com um sorriso perverso, ele começou a desvanecer-se - Espero que você aproveite o presente - ressoou a voz de Naraku, antes de desaparecer completamente. InuYasha respirou fundo, e, finalmente, caiu no chão, deixando que o cansaço e a dor o vencessem.

\- InuYasha ! - Shippou chegou correndo e transformou-se em uma grande bola rosada, amparando-o - Você está bem ? E Kagome ?

\- Shippou... Kagome... - ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Caiu desmaiado no chão.

* * *

Seus olhos abriram-se repentinamente e ele se sentou. Gemeu ao sentir uma dor aguda às suas costas.

\- Não se mexa, você ainda não está recuperado - Kaede aproximou-se dele e começou a retirar o curativo, para trocá-lo - Mmm... parece que está cicatrizando bem. Pode ser que amanhã você já esteja bem por completo.

\- Keh ! Mas é claro, velha, eu não sou um humano fraco - ele percorreu os olhos por toda a cabana, e seu coração paralisou-se ao ver a jovem _miko _deitada do outro lado - Kagome... - ele inspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de seu aroma de lilás e jasmim. Imediatamente, ele relaxou.

\- Ela está bem, aparentemente não sofreu ferimentos - InuYasha assentiu, e, fazendo um esforço, aproximou-se de onde ela estava e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Procurou por seu _haori _e cobriu-a com ele. Kaede não pôde deixar de sorrir. Por mais que ele se empenhasse em negá-lo, todos sabiam dos profundos sentimentos que o hanyou guardava pela sacerdotisa do futuro.

Passaram-se vários minutos, nos quais Kaede voltou a enfaixar InuYasha. Curiosamente, este não mudou da posição em que estava, ao lado da jovem, ele devia estar realmente preocupado, para não protestar, pensou Kaede.

\- InuYasha ? - Miroku entrou na cabana, com Shippou sobre seus ombros - Como ela está ? - perguntou, acomodando-se ao seu lado, e olhando com preocupação para sua amiga.

\- Ilesa, mas desmaiada - ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do corpo adormecido.

\- Naraku fez algo a ela ? Diga-me se ele lhe fez algo ! Ela irá ficar bem, não é verdade ? Não é verdade ?! - farto, InuYasha deu-lhe uma pancada na cabeça, silenciando-o no ato. Deviam ter feito um escândalo, porque as pálpebras femininas começaram a tremer ligeiramente e começaram a se abrir, deixando vislumbrar os seus olhos castanhos como chocolate.

\- Kagome-sama ! Você está bem ? - ela olhou para Miroku e sorriu.

\- Miroku-sama...

\- Kagome ! - Shippou saltou em seus braços, e ela sentou-se para recebê-lo.

\- Shippou-chan... - InuYasha sentiu que podia respirar novamente, ela estava bem ! Kagome estava bem ! - O que acon... - ela começou, esquadrinhando com os olhos todo o quarto. Depois, seus olhos castanhos pousaram sobre o hanyou. Este abriu a boca para dizer algo... - Um demônio ! - gritou ela, separando-se bruscamente deles, e olhando com medo para InuYasha. Shippou e Miroku ficaram desconcertados, e InuYasha olhou-a, sem entender.

\- Kagome, você está bem ? Está doendo algo ? - perguntou ele, com um tom carregado de ansiedade. Ela certamente estava desorientada.

\- Um demônio ! O que você está esperando, Miroku-sama ?! - a miko, desesperada, começou a procurar com os olhos o seu arco e as suas flechas. Shippou piscou.

\- Kagome... você ainda está mal ? Não é um demônio, é InuYasha, calma - ela olhou para a pequena raposa, confusa.

\- InuYasha ? Quem é InuYasha ? - um silêncio sepulcral apoderou-se da cabana. Depois de alguns minutos, ele esboçou um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Ha, muito bom, Kagome. Agora, deixe de bobagem - disse ele, mexendo a mão e apanhando o seu _kosode_ e o seu _haori _para colocá-los.

\- Bobagem ? Não acredito, quem é você ? - ele ficou congelado e voltou a olhá-la, com o cenho franzido.

\- Já chega, Kagome, pare de brincar, isso não é divertido.

-Eu não estou brincando ! - Kaede, Miroku e Shippou olharam-na com incredulidade.

\- Kagome-sama... você realmente está bem ? - ela assentiu.

\- Melhor do que nunca - ela virou-se para olhar InuYasha - Responda-me, quem é você ? - ela repetiu. Ele sentiu como se a alma lhe deixasse o corpo. Ela não estava mentindo. Kagome não estava mentindo. Ele sempre soubera distinguir quando ela mentia e quando não, seus olhos eram duas lagoas límpidas que permitiam-lhe ver o mais profundo de seu interior. Formou-se um nó em sua garganta, e ele encheu-se de angústia.

Ela não se lembrava dele. Kagome não... não se lembrava dele ! Por que não se lembrava dele ?! Não era possível que, de repente, ela tivesse se esquecido... dele ! A simples idéia fazia-o querer gritar. Então, como um eco, as palavras de Naraku ressoaram em seus ouvidos.

_Espero que você aproveite o presente. _

Uma incontrolável ira apoderou-se de seu ser. Agora entendia: o covarde desgraçado havia beijado-a com um de seus planos mal-intencionados em mente: apagar a memória dela, fazer com que ela se esquecesse dele.

\- Você realmente não... não se lembra de mim ? - perguntou ele, com um nó na garganta. Kagome sentiu como se algo se quebrasse dentro de si, ao ver aqueles belos olhos dourados observarem-na com tristeza, angústia e dor.

\- Eu não sei quem você é, me desculpe - disse ela, sentindo a necessidade de se desculpar. A expressão dele tornou-se dura.

\- Keh ! Não importa ! De qualquer maneira, eu não preciso de você ! Você é uma criança estúpida - disse ele, com rancor. Kagome ficou com raiva.

\- Mas quem você acha que é para me insultar ?! Você não me conhece ! Não pode me julgar ! - ele sentiu uma dolorosa pontada no coração.

\- _Mentira, provavelmente eu lhe conheço melhor do que você a si mesma, assim como você conhece a mim_ \- ele virou-se bruscamente, escondendo o evidente desespero que sentia, e saiu da cabana.

\- InuYasha ? Como está Ka... - Sango calou-se ao ver o hanyou fugir para o bosque sem dizer uma palavra. Confusa por causa da atitude fria e indiferente, ela olhou para Miroku, que saía bem naquele momento.

\- O que aconteceu ? - Miroku suspirou.

\- Algo terrível - Sango olhou por cima do ombro dele, vendo a amiga conversar animadamente com Shippou e com a anciã Kaede.

Ela parecia estar bem; então, qual era o problema ?

* * *

\- Estúpida, estúpida Kagome ! Idiota ! Garota idiota ! Não preciso de você ! Não é necessário que você se lembre de mim ! - ele continuou brandindo a Tessaiga, destroçando todas as árvores e rochas que via à sua frente, liberando todo o stress que tinha acumulado no corpo. Era mentira. Pouco a pouco, afrouxou o aperto em torno de sua espada, os ataques a esmo foram diminuindo em força e velocidade - Maldita seja ! - ele golpeou uma enorme rocha, quebrando-a, no ato, em milhares de pedaços - Como isto aconteceu ? - a sua voz tremia e os seus olhos ardiam.

Ele apertou os lábios. Faria com que ela se lembrasse dele. Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua miserável vida, Kagome se lembraria dele.

Ela tinha que lembrar-se dele.

* * *

\- Você está me falando sério, Kagome-chan ? Realmente não se lembra de InuYasha ? - ela suspirou. Era a vigésima vez que lhe perguntavam a mesma coisa.

\- Eu já disse a vocês, não sei quem é esse hanyou, o tal InuYasha.

\- Não pode ser, Kagome ! Mas se vocês sempre estão brigando ! Aquele bruto sempre faz você chorar por culpa de Kikyou !

\- Shippou ! - exclamou Sango. A _miko_ piscou, confusa.

\- O que Kikyou tem a ver com tudo isto ? - seus amigos observaram-na, boquiabertos.

\- Kagome-sama, InuYasha e Kikyou...

\- _Houshi _\- chamou Kaede. Ele se calou. Kagome, então, olhou para a velha sacerdotisa - Escute, garota, você conhece InuYasha - É a única coisa que vou lhe dizer - piscando, confusa, Kagome viu a mulher sair da cabana. Sango e Miroku suspiraram e também saíram, deixando-a com Shippou, que olhou-a, sentido.

\- Não posso acreditar que você realmente o tenha esquecido ! Principalmente quando ele é a pessoa mais importante para você - disparou ele. Em seguida, saiu, atrás dos outros.

Ela não estava entendendo nada. Por que o filhote de raposa havia lhe dito aquilo ? Ela não conhecia aquele meio-youkai.

Ou sim ?

* * *

Tinha estado vigiando-a pelo resto da tarde, escondido entre os galhos das árvores. Viu-a afagar Shippou, falar com Miroku, ajudar a velha Kaede e, o que foi muito estranho, discutir com Sango. Em todo o tempo em que a exterminadora estivera com eles, nunca vira as duas discutirem, muito menos levantarem a voz mutuamente.

Quando os outros a deixaram a sós (conscientes de que ele estaria ali por perto e de que ela estaria a salvo), ele desceu até o chão, bem diante dela, assustando-a.

\- Você ! Me assustou ! - ele simplesmente limitou-se a agarrá-la por um dos braços e a colocá-la sobre suas costas - O que você está fa...

\- Venha comigo - e, sem aviso prévio, começou a correr até o bosque. Kagome agarrou-se ao seu pescoço, e corou quando sentiu aquelas mãos grandes e extremamente cálidas pressionarem as suas coxas. Por sua vez, InuYasha estava se esforçando para tentar deixar de sentir a suavidade e a calidez do rosto da _miko_ contra suas costas. Era a primeira vez que ela o agarrava daquela forma tão íntima.

Sacudiu a cabeça para afugentar aqueles pensamentos pervertidos. Ele não era Miroku.

Em menos de cinco minutos, ele chegou ao seu destino, o _Goshimboku_. Ali, ele colocou-a no chão e se afastou alguns passos dela, olhando-a, esperando que acontecesse... algo.

\- Por que você me trouxe aqui ? - InuYasha respirou fundo. Ele nunca fora bom com as palavras, sempre falhava na hora de expressar seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos, o que verdadeiramente abrigava o seu coração. Em grande parte por orgulho, e em grande parte por timidez. Mas agora não era o momento de ser orgulhoso e muito menos tímido.

\- Aqui - ele aproximou-se da árvore e apontou para a cicatriz que cruzava o tronco, a que indicava que ele estivera pregado nela por cinqüenta anos, por causa da flecha de Kikyou, que o selara - você me encontrou. Você me libertou do selo que Kikyou havia me imposto. A primeira coisa que vi, depois de cinqüenta anos adormecido, foi o seu rosto, os seus olhos castanhos olhando para mim com medo e surpresa.

\- Do que você está falando ? - Kagome não entendia nada. Ele havia estado adormecido por cinqüenta anos ? Ela o havia libertado de um selo ? Que este selo havia sido colocado por sua encarnação anterior ? Ela franziu o cenho - InuYasha-kun, eu...

\- NÃO VOLTE A ME CHAMAR ASSIM ! - ele gritou, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão, assustada - Você sempre me chamou pelo meu nome ! Sem honoríficos, sem medo... para você, eu sempre fui InuYasha ! E quero voltar a sê-lo ! Quero continuar sendo seu InuYasha ! - em sua agonia, ele não percebeu o que havia dito, e Kagome arregalou os olhos.

\- M-mas o que você está... - ela começou, com o rosto todo vermelho. Ainda assim, ela não conseguiu evitar de sentir-se mal ao ver aqueles olhos de um dourado incomum cravarem-se nos seus com tristeza. Por que ela sentia-se assim a cada vez que ele olhava-a daquela forma ? Por que lhe pareciam tão belos, hipnotizantes e atraentes, aqueles dois sóis que olhavam-na fixamente ? InuYasha aproximou-se dela e segurou-a pelos ombros.

\- Você tem de lembrar de mim, Kagome, você tem de fazê-lo.

\- Eu... - o que ia dizer-lhe ? Que não tinha a mínima idéia de quem era ele ?

\- AFASTE-SE DE MINHA KAGOME, VIRA-LATA ! - InuYasha saltou para trás, para esquivar-se de uma veloz patada de um furioso youkai lobo. Ele rosnou, mostrando as suas presas ferozmente. Era o que faltava. O inútil do Kouga.

\- ELA NÃO É NADA SUA, LOBO ESTÚPIDO ! - ele gritou-lhe de volta.

\- Kagome, deve ser muito duro agüentar este pulguento. Venha comigo - Kagome corou ligeiramente ao ver suas mãos unidas às do demônio.

\- K-Kouga-kun... - ela sorriu para ele. Lhe sorriu ! Lhe sorriu ! Decididamente, o dia não podia ficar pior - Você veio me ver ?

\- Claro. Sempre estarei à disposição para você, minha Kagome.

\- Não a chame assim ! E solte-a ! - o hanyou interpôs-se entre os dois, parando com o contato de suas mãos, e fulminando o lobo com o olhar - Saia daqui !

\- InuYasha-kun ! - outra vez, o honorífico. Seu coração se apertou dolorosamente em seu peito.

\- Kun ? Desde quando você é tão formal com o vira-lata, Kagome ? - a jovem piscou.

\- Você também ? - ela piscou - Não sei o que deu em todo mundo. Ouça, Kouga-kun, porque só irei dizer uma vez: eu não o conheço. Eu o vi hoje pela primeira vez na vida. Não sei quem ele é. Por que todos estão empenhados em dizer a mim que eu o conheço ? - Kouga abriu a boca, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. De relance, viu como o semblante do meio-youkai estava tenso, os punhos cerrados e todos os músculos de seu corpo, rígidos.

\- Kagome... você está bem ? - perguntou ele, tateando cuidadosamente o terreno.

\- Perfeitamente - Kouga explodiu em sonoras gargalhadas. InuYasha estava dividido entre dar-lhe uma surra ou desistir, até que conseguisse acalmar a sua mente.

\- Isso é genial ! Porque você não vem comi... - o rugido que o hanyou lançou o pôs em alerta. Virou-se a tempo de desviar da enorme espada em forma de canino.

\- Fora - pela primeira vez em sua vida, Kouga viu-se amedrontado pelo meio-youkai. Seus olhos, normalmente dourados, agora eram de um azul intenso e profundo, rodeados por um mortífero tom de vermelho. A fúria havia consumido InuYasha. A tensão e o stress acumulados durante todo o dia haviam explodido ao ouvir a descarada pergunta de seu inimigo. Se ele achava que ia deixar que Kagome se fosse do seu lado assim, sem mais nem menos, apenas porque não se lembrava dele, estava muito enganado.

Engolindo em seco, Kouga murmurou uma desajeitada despedida e saiu correndo, prometendo voltar por ela. Kagome, que não entendia absolutamente nada do que acabara de acontecer, virou-se para InuYasha, descobrindo que ele não estava ali.

Com um profundo suspiro, ela retornou à aldeia. Aquele dia havia sido muito estranho.

* * *

Maldito lobo aproveitador ! Quem ele achava que era ?! Parou de saltar de galho em galho e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo por várias vezes, para tentar se acalmar. Havia sentido como o seu sangue youkai ia assumindo o controle de suas ações, e aquilo não era bom, principalmente tendo Kagome por perto. Poderia fazer algo de que depois se arrependeria, e que faria com que ela o odiasse. E isso era a última coisa que ele queria.

Quando as aceleradas batidas de seu coração acalmaram-se, e seu fluxo sangüíneo voltou ao normal, ele deu meia-volta, caminhando novamente até à aldeia. Não queria deixar Kagome sozinha por muito tempo.

Procurou pelo seu cheiro, ao distinguir a cabana da velha Kaede, descobrindo que ele perdia-se no bosque. Com o cenho franzido e todos os músculos tensos, seguiu o rastro até um prado que ele conhecia muito bem: aquela na qual localizava-se o Poço Come-Ossos.

\- InuYasha ! O que você está fazendo aqui ?! Você deveria estar com Kagome ! Você é um cachorro inútil ! Nem para cuidar de sua ama você serve ! - uma veia começou a palpitar no pescoço do hanyou.

\- Shippou... a quem você está chamando de inútil ?! E eu não sou o cachorro de ninguém, pirralho ! - segurando o filhote de raposa pela sua felpuda cauda, lançou-o tão longe quanto sua força permitia. Certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, saltou no interior do poço, e imediatamente viu-se do outro lado. Dirigiu-se à casa, comprovando, aliviado, que Kagome estava ali, e, pelo tom de sua voz, que chegava aos seus sensíveis ouvidos através das janelas abertas, ela parecia estar bem.

Se bem que... por que ela estava gritando ?

\- Como você pode dizer isso, _nee-chan_ ? - Souta ? Ela estava discutindo com seu irmão ?

\- Porque é a...

\- BASTA ! - a mãe de Kagome tinha acabado de gritar ? O fim do mundo se aproximava - Não sei o que aconteceu entre InuYasha-kun e você, Kagome, mas não é justo que você diga isso. Ele é um bom rapaz, sempre se preocupa com você, e nota-se o quanto ele lhe quer bem - ele corou ao ouvi-la, ele era tão óbvio assim ? - Quando ele vier procurá-la, quero que você se desculpe, isso se ele não a tiver escutado - não voltou a dizer mais nada, apenas um suspiro seguido de uma batida violenta da porta, o que significava que ela estava aborrecida.

Com um suspiro de resignação, e perguntando-se o que seria aquilo que Kagome havia dito para que a senhora Higurashi se irritasse daquele modo com a filha, ele se acomodou em um dos galhos altos do Goshimboku, de onde ele podia ver a janela do quarto dela.

Ficaria vigiando-a durante aquela noite, pela manhã veria o que mais podia fazer para que ela voltasse a lembrar-se dele. Não iria se render assim tão facilmente. Aquilo significaria perdê-la, o que era algo que ele não estava disposto a deixar que acontecesse.

Antes estar morto do que perdê-la.

* * *

Em seu quarto, uma Kagome bastante aborrecida tentava concentrar-se em suas tarefas. Assim que chegara, seu irmão mais novo não saíra de seu pé, perguntando-lhe sobre o tal InuYasha. Ele o conhecia ? Quando lhe disse que não queria voltar a ouvir aquele nome por nada no mundo, e muito menos vindo de um demônio horrível e violento (ela não havia falado a sério, apenas estava cansada e mal-humorada), seu irmão havia arregalado os olhos e sua mãe havia ficado com raiva e gritado com ela. Sua mãe havia gritado com ela ! Se já era extremamente raro que ela gritasse, era ainda mais raro que gritasse com seus filhos.

Suspirando, ela apoiou os braços sobre a escrivaninha e deixou cair a cabeça sobre eles. Como sua família conhecia aquele InuYasha ? Ela não entendia: primeiro Sango, Shippou, Miroku e Kaede asseguraram-lhe que ela o conhecia, depois Shippou se irritara com ela, depois discutira com Sango, Kouga rira só por ela tê-lo chamado por "kun", e o hanyou em questão parecia estar entre irritado, decepcionado e triste.

Ela suspirou novamente, o que deveria fazer ? Talvez voltar a falar com o jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Dourados... orbes dourados como o próprio Sol.

Fechando os olhos com aquela bela imagem em sua mente, ela adormeceu.

* * *

Quando viu como aquela tonta tinha adormecido profundamente sobre a escrivaninha que tinha em seu quarto, InuYasha ofegou, e, de um salto, ficou no parapeito da janela, abrindo-a com cuidado, para não acordá-la. Entrou no quarto e agachou-se ao seu lado. Com grande delicadeza, permitiu-se fazer algo que, em circunstâncias normais, jamais faria, mas que, agora, achava necessário para acalmar a dor que o queimava por dentro: acariciou-lhe o cabelo, aqueles cabelos negros, cheios de ondas rebeldes, as quais ela cuidava dia após dia, e cujas pontas encrespava m a cada dois ou três dias. Prendeu algumas mechas entre seus dedos e levou-as ao seu nariz, inalando profundamente o aroma que Kagome exalava, ao qual era incapaz de resistir.

\- Kagome... - ele suspirou, perdido em um mar de sensações.

\- InuYasha... - a voz feminina o sobressaltou, afastando-o dela. Ela... ela o havia chamado ? Ou tinha sido a sua imaginação ? - InuYasha... - ela o havia chamado ! Seu coração começou a bater freneticamente contra seu peito. Ela o havia chamado ! Kagome o havia chamado em seus sonhos ! Tudo não estava perdido !

Ele voltou a se aproximar, segurando-a nos braços. Ela se aconchegou ainda mais contra ele. InuYasha dirigiu-se à cama e deitou-a suavemente sobre o colchão. Segurou um cobertor que ela deixava sempre ao pé da cama, e, com ele, cobriu-a com delicadeza.

\- Garota tola - ele sussurrou - , você tem de lembrar de mim ele acariciou lentamente uma de suas pálidas e rosadas bochechas - Eu preciso de você, pequena - disse ele, utilizando um apelido, que, interiormente, ele havia lhe posto, mas que nunca o havia usado abertamente.

Antes de se retirar, ele atreveu-se a se inclinar e a roçar os lábios em sua testa.

* * *

_\- Onde eu estou ? - ela sentou-se. Sentia o corpo pesado. Olhou-se, descobrindo que estava vestida com o seu pijama - O quê...? - levantou a vista, descobrindo que estava em frente ao Goshimboku, e, ali, observando ao tronco com melancolia e tristeza, estava o tal InuYasha - Ei, o que está acontecendo ? - não recebeu resposta - Ei ! Aqui ! Você poderia pelo menos fingir ser amável ! Eu não lhe fiz na..._

_\- Kikyou... - o suspiro abafado fez com que ela se emudecesse. Seguiu a direção do olhar dele, encontrando-se com sua antiga encarnação._

_\- InuYasha... você veio... - ela viu como aqueles dois se aproximavam, até ficarem a pouquíssimos centímetros. Os olhares que ambos trocavam eram... cálidos, cheios de... amor ? Uma dolorosa pontada atravessou-lhe o coração, como se mil punhais tivessem sido cravados nela. Por que sentia-se assim ?_

_\- Sim... eu lhe prometi, você se lembra ? - o tênue sorriso que enfeitou os lábios da_ miko _de barro e ossos fez com que ela quisesse gritar. Por quê ?_

_\- Claro - a dor tornou-se quase insuportável quando Kikyou o abraçou, enterrando a cabeça no peito masculino, e foi ainda pior quando InuYasha correspondeu-a, abraçando-a delicadamente._

_\- Você irá comigo até o inferno ?_

_\- Sim - o tom de voz firme foi como um golpe que a deixou sem respiração. Todo o seu corpo começou a tremer, até que as pernas não a sustentaram e lhe falharam._

_Mas o pior foi ser testemunha do perfeito beijo que trocaram. Um beijo cheio de amor mútuo, um beijo que indicava que um estaria disposto a qualquer coisa pelo outro._

_Ela começou a chorar de forma descontrolada. As lágrimas molhando o seu rosto sem parar. Levou as mãos ao peito. A dor era insuportável, estava certa de que morreria._

_\- Chega... por favor, já chega... já chega ! InuYasha... InuYasha..._

\- Não se vá, InuYasha ! - ela piscou, desorientada, descobrindo uma de suas mãos estendidas. Examinou o rosto. Tinha as bochechas encharcadas de lágrimas, ainda úmidas. A dor que sentira em seu sonho continuava presente, atormentando-a.

Por que ela sonhara com aquilo ? Por que sentia-se tão mal a cada vez que revivia a cena de InuYasha e Kikyou beijando-se ? Por que não conseguia deixar de pensar no tal InuYasha ?

Aborrecida consigo mesma, ela levantou-se da cama e foi diretamente para o banheiro, tomar um bom banho quente. Talvez assim ela conseguisse organizar as idéias.

Ela ficou mais de quinze minutos sob a água quente, deixando que esta relaxasse os seus músculos. Mais calma, saiu do banheiro, enrolando-se em uma toalha. Abriu a porta do seu quarto, e deu o maior grito de sua vida, ao encontrar-se cara a cara com o hanyou do dia anterior.

\- Louca ! - exclamou ele, dobrando suas pobres orelhinhas caninas. Por alguma razão, Kagome não foi capaz de aborrecer-se com ele, ao ver aquele gesto tão terno. Hipnotizada, aproximou-se do rapaz, e pondo-se nas pontas dos pés, levantou as mãos.

InuYasha, estando consciente de suas intenções, deixou que ela seguisse em frente. Kagome era a única pessoa que ele permitia que lhe tocasse as orelhas, e se isso a ajudasse a se lembrar, deixaria que ela esfregasse-as até se dar por satisfeita.

Fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia seus dedos finos delinearem a forma triangular. Concentrou tudo o que podia naquela mais do que agradável sensação. Gemeu de prazer quando as unhas femininas rasparam o seu cabelo prateado, levantando-o. Suas mãos fecharam-se ao redor da cintura dela, prendendo-a mais perto dele. Seus lábios procuraram desesperadamente os da _miko_, beijando-os com anseio e necessidade, rogando, interiormente, para que, com aquilo, ela conseguisse se lembrar. Ela não podia ter esquecido tão rapidamente de quão muito o amava. Um amor tão grande e puro quanto o que Kagome tinha por ele, não desaparecia da noite para o dia.

Achou que tinha tocado o céu, ante o toque macio e carnoso dos lábios dela. Nunca havia sentido o que sentia naquele momento, ao beijar outra mulher (leia-se Kikyou). Kagome era especial, era... única, a única para ele.

Abandonou os seus lábios e começou a descer pelo seu pescoço. Parou em sua clavícula, mordiscando, saboreando o sabor de sua pele, para gravá-lo em suas papilas gustativas. O gemido que escapou da boca da _miko_ o trouxe de volta à realidade. Com grande esforço, ele se separou dela.

\- Por quê ? - ele piscou, confuso com o sussurro da sacerdotisa - Por que me sinto assim quando você está próximo ? Por que não consigo resistir aos seus olhos dourados ou a suas adoráveis orelhas ? - ela enrubesceu com aquele último comentário - Por que me dói... aqui ? -ela levou uma mão ao peito - Por que não consigo deixar de pensar que você irá me abandonar... quando eu nem sequer te conheço ? - Abandoná-la ? Do que ela estava falando ? Ele jamais a abandonaria ! Nunca ! Preferia tirar a própria vida do que abandoná-la ! Kagome era o que havia de mais importante para ele ! Era a sua razão de viver, de respirar ! Era por ela que levantava-se a cada manhã ! Por ela, era capaz de ir até o fim do mundo e voltar !

Kagome era todo o seu mundo.

\- Kagome, eu...

\- Não, vá embora ! Não quero me sentir assim ! Passei uma noite horrível por sua culpa ! Conheço você há apenas um dia, e eu...

\- Você me conhece, Kagome ! Me-co-nhe-ce ! Melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo ! Você foi a primeira pessoa que me aceitou sem vacilar ! A primeira que não saiu correndo, apavorada, ao me ver ! A primeira que gritou comigo ! Você tem de se lembrar de mim, Kagome ! Você tem de fazê-lo - parou para recuperar o fôlego. Os olhos castanhos olhavam-no, arregalados. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

\- Do que você está falando ? Porque para você é tão importante que eu me lembre de você ? - InuYasha explodiu.

\- Porque eu preciso de você ! Não entende ?! Preciso de você ao meu lado ! Me tornei completamente dependente de você ! Não consigo viver sem ver o seu sorriso por um único dia ! Não consigo dormir se não escutar as batidas de seu coração me embalarem ! Não consigo lutar se você não estiver ao meu lado ! Eu não funciono sem você ! Te amo, Kagome ! Não sou nada sem você ! Te amo mais do que tudo e todos neste mundo ! Até mesmo mais do que amei a Kikyou ! Não posso seguir em frente sem você ! - ele deixou-se cair de joelhos e abraçou-se à jovem, afundando sua cabeça no ventre dela, apertando suas costas, para senti-la mais próxima - Preciso de você. Por favor, pequena, por favor, volte para mim - sussurrou ele, em um fio de voz. Não soube em que momento as lágrimas que com tanto custo havia tentado reter, por fim, desprenderam-se de seus olhos dourados. Mas ele não tentou detê-las.

\- InuYasha-kun... - Kagome fechou os olhos, sentindo novamente a dolorosa pontada ao vê-lo chorar tão desesperadamente, agarrando-se a ela como se a vida dependesse daquilo. Levada por um impulso, ela ajoelhou-se no chão e então o abraçou, afundando o nariz no pescoço dele. Inspirou profundamente, para respirar e falar, mas então uma essência de madeira, bosque e terra úmida apoderou-se de seus sentidos, embriagando-a. Aquele cheiro penetrou em todos os poros de sua pele, despertando algo dentro dela. Milhares de lembranças invadiram-lhe a mente: ela e InuYasha brigando; InuYasha batendo em Shippou; ela dizendo "Senta !"; InuYasha comendo _ramen_; InuYasha brincando com Souta; InuYasha carregando-a em suas costas; InuYasha abraçando-a - InuYasha... - o tom cálido e cheio de ternura com o qual ela pronunciou o seu nome o fez levantar-se repentinamente a cabeça. Ela lhe sorria, com o mesmo sorriso que sempre guardava exclusivamente para ele.

\- Ka-Kagome ?

\- Não chore, venha, não é próprio do valente guerreiro que eu conheço - aquelas palavras foram como um bálsamo para sua alma. Sem saber muito bem o que fazia, ele lançou-se sobre a _miko_, e voltou a beijá-la, desesperadamente.

\- Você voltou, você voltou, pequena, você voltou - vermelha como um tomate, Kagome deixou-se abraçar e abraçou-o de volta - Não volte a me deixar, ouviu ? E que nem passe por sua cabeça voltar a me dar um susto desses ! - exigiu ele, com a expressão ameaçadora. Ela riu. Seu hanyou, seu InuYasha, também havia voltado.

\- Eu prometo - ela aconchegou-se em seu peito, e, em seguida, percebeu os fortes braços masculinos circundando-a, aprisionando-a em um cálido abraço - A propósito, InuYasha.

\- O quê ?

\- Eu também te amo - o enorme rubor que tingiu as orelhas do seu, agora, namorado, fez com que ela risse. Ouviu InuYasha soltar um "Keh" e riu novamente, feliz, enquanto os protetores braços dele apertavam-na com mais força.

Agora tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

**FIM**

* * *

**Pequeno glossário:**

**Miko **\- Sacerdotisa  
**Haori **\- Jaqueta de mangas curtas que se veste sobre o quimono  
**Kosode - **Tipo de quimono de mangas curtas  
**Houshi - **Monge budista  
**Nee-chan / Onee-chan **\- Irmã mais velha (de modo mais informal)

* * *

**N/T 2: **Mais uma tradução minha, a primeira do fandom de InuYasha, e espero que gostem dela.

Se sim... podem deixar reviews, please ?


End file.
